Initiation
by Wonder777
Summary: Part Two of the "Rebecca Kane" series. Three months after "Family", Adam now feels she's ready to go out into the field. Is she ready?


_**This is the second story with the newest member of Mutant X, Rebecca Kane. Starting with "Family".**_

 _ **Initiation**_

The sounds of fighting filled the halls of Sanctuary as Jesse and Rebecca were hard at work during a physical workout session in the Dojo. She had managed to get him where she wanted and with one leg sweep, left him flat on his butt. But Jesse manages to get the last word and gets Rebecca down on the ground. They decided to make it a draw and end it there.

"Much better, though you need to work on keeping the defense up until the end." He says, complimenting her for the effort. "Though I was suprised to see you go low like that." Jesse turns off the program and throws her a towel which she catches perfectly.

It had been almost three months since Rebecca had joined Mutant X. Three long months since her father died from cancer and Uncle Adam had given her a chance to prove herself. Despite all the progress she had made, he still didn't feel she was ready for a full mission with someone from the team, that he had made clear to her.

Rebecca was the one to hold down the fort and was critical to some important assignments when the team was out. She was flourishing under Jesse's training of how the computer systems worked in Sanctuary and her hacking skills were beyond belief, able to break into Genomex's database her first time. It even earned her a nickname: NinjaGirl43.

Not being able to go out into the field right away with them disappointed her, but she understood her uncle's reasoning. Her grief was still fresh and that can affect her powers. And he feared that could leave her open to danger. But he promises Rebecca her chance would come.

She runs a brush through her newly cut hair after a shower. Her, Shalimar and Emma had recently went and had a spa day. Hair, nails, the whole nine yards. It felt strange waking up and not having her long hair spread out on the pillows. Her late mother had loved it like that.

All her life, it was always halfway down her back, now it had been cut off to more like what Emma had. Something more managable, less trouble to work with. Rebecca had finally decided to get some color up front too, a nice blood red to make it stand out from the natural dark brown she was known for.

Plus they did some shopping for new clothes. Her wardrobe was more like thrift shop, middle class. She felt that while caring for her sick father, fashion took back seat. If felt good to have something new for a change. Putting on a new outfit, she was ready to go.

Rebecca runs into Brennan on her way out. "I just looking for you. Adam wants the team together now. Last minute thing." She follows him into the control center, where Adam and the others were waiting. Rebecca takes the remaining open chair.

Adam begins the meeting. "I'm sorry for this, but a situation has come up. We have a New Mutant on the run in Atlanta. Here's what we know," He taps on the big screen and a picture of the subject comes up. "She's eighteen and has some kind of earth moving ability. Can create small tremors and even make plants do what she wants."

The screen changes to a security video of her at work. "See how she can make the plants around her sprout at a rapid pace and that it can tangle and slow down her pursuers?" he pauses the footage so they could see it better. Then lets it continue on, while pointing it out.

"They go back to normal when she's out of sight, so she only can operate within a limited range. "I would like Brennan, Emma and Rebecca to go find her before Genomex does. Reports are that they are very interested in her." Adam takes a look their way.

"This is your big chance Becca," Adam says to his niece with a smile on his face, "First time out. Nervous?" She nods, trying not show any anxiety. He ends the meeting and tells them to be ready in twenty minutes.

 _I'm so excited, my first mission. All that work and patience has finally paid off._ Rebecca thinks while taking a quick shower. _Still I am nervous about my powers and what they can do. I really feel more comfortable behind a screen than out there. But then, I want to get out there in the thick of it._

It was still winter and so she decides to sport a jeans and long sleeve shirt. With a scarf and hat combo, along with her new pair of boots. With a white long coat to top it off, very much like what her Uncle Adam would often wear, only his was black.

In the hangar, after a few last second reminders, Adam take Rebecca aside and tries to encourage her. "Don't worry, you've earned this. Emma and Brennan will guide you. I trust them, you can do the same." He gives her a kiss on the top of her head and hands her a communicator, which she promptly puts in her ear. It looked kind of like a Bluetooth earpiece.

He was nervous watching them board the _Double_ _Helix._ But at the same time, he was proud of Rebecca. _Richard, I really wish you were here to see your little girl now. She's grown up since coming onto the team. Wherever you are, be proud of her._

During the flight, Emma was trying to ease Rebecca's nervousness. "Don't worry, the first few times are always the scariest. I should know." she gives a smile, hoping to encourage her a little. _I wish Shalimar was here, she had a way to encourage me. But I know Emma is trying her best._ The youngest member of the team gives a smile.

Soon they were approaching a wooded patch where they could land and hide the jet. Once on the ground, they disembark and adds some camouflage to hide it. Some branches and the cloaking device used would be the perfect cover.

Shortly after, they enter catch a ride into the city where they begin to seek out the New Mutant Adam briefed them about. A few minutes later they were asking people on the street if they had seen the girl, showing a photo and explaining that she was a family member who had went missing.

Two hours pass and no luck, they felt like it seemed she may had left town when Rebecca catches someone on a park bench. _Looks awfully like the girl we saw on the tape,_ she thinks motioning to Emma and pointing in that direction. She recalls what Adam had told her about being careful when approaching a New Mutant.

"Let me try." she says to her companions, "Just a little conversation to open the door might work." Emma agrees and Brennan follows. Casually, they walk over. Rebecca sits down next to the girl and tries to strike up a conversation. "Lovely day isn't it?" She begins, trying to be gentle.

Suddenly, she feels something wrap around her legs and throat while being lifted upward. It was clear this was the one they were looking for. Now the team had to get the girl calmed down before Rebecca got strangled. "Hey, hey, we are here to help." Emma says, trying to use her abilities to calm her down by getting in her head.

The eighteen year old felt the telempath in her head. "Get out of my mind!" she says to Emma, clutching her head. "I've had people following me since I left home. Leave me alone." It was just enough for her to release the vines now hanging Rebecca upside down. She falls to the ground, shaken but not hurt.

"Ease up, we know who's following you. We were sent to help get you away from them." Brennan says, not wanting a repeat performance. "But that kind of show will only draw them to where we are. They may be even on their way now."

"You do?" She says, surprised. "How do I know you ain't with them?" Her head was still ringing from Emma's 'invasion'. "Well, you just have to trust us." Rebecca tells her, "We're better than what those goons want to do with you." She extends a hand.

After a few seconds, she decides to follow them. Her conclusion was that if they are like her, then there's safety in numbers in case trouble came their way. So off they go. Taking back alleys and trying to avoid unwanted attention.

"Name's Helen Javonski." She tells them, "My parents had caught me using my powers, I guess that's the term and they threw me out. Since then, I've been out on my own the last month, staying with a friend."

The trio proceed to tell Helen they can get her to a safe house in the area where she's given a new idenitity and help her out of the city if she so wishes. "Genomex is not a good crowd to be around." Rebecca tells her as they take a side street. Then Emma stops them, "Becca, get her out of here but fight if you have to."

She had been scanning the area using her powers and felt something was wrong. "Be ready to fight, there's trouble coming our way." It was clear why, for there were six Genomex goons coming their way. _Six on four, not fair odds, but at least we can deal with them._ Rebecca thinks guarding Helen while starting get her out.

"Adam, we're running into trouble here. I'm trying to get our new friend out of here." She uses the earpiece as they run. But one of the goons sees them and catches up to them. Now Rebecca had to fight. This was making her nervous.

 _Girl, this is what three months of training have led up to, time to show what you got._ She begins to lay a beat down on a guy with a crew cut and black suit.

He was like her, a telekinetic, but after a well placed swift kick, she manages to get him lying on the ground, out like a light. Needless to say, it involved his family jewels getting smashed and a trash can being brought down on his head thanks to her powers, leaving him unconscious.

Then Rebecca turns to her left, finding Emma in a sticky situation with a powered goon. "Brennan, Emma needs help. Charge this up for me." He turns around and sees what she meant. Telekenetically lifting the beat up, dented trash can she just used, he uses his electrical abilities to make it spark. Then she sends it her way. He managed to take two down on his own. Lately, Adam had them working on combining their abilities in a fight.

Emma was tired out, the goon who had quick reflexes because he was a feral that was starting to get the upper hand on her. Then before she knew it, he was on the ground in some kind of shock, electricity crackling around him. He was twitching like he was having a seizure, a trash can lying next to him. Along with a knot forming on the back of his head.

Now with three down, they could deal with the others. One begins to run away but Emma gets him psychically knocked out and they were about to take on the last two. But to their surprise, both were hanging upside down by vines provided by their new friend. "I couldn't just hide back here and not do anything." Helen explains. "You could say this is a way to say thanks."

She had watched all this and knew that she wasn't alone. Emma proceeds to wipe the agents' memories, planting the idea in their minds that they lost their target and they had gotten into a fight with a gang to explain away the injuries. Finally, with that done, the group proceeds to get out of the area.

Once at Helen's friend's house, they help her pack and off to the safe house. It would be a few days before she decides whether or not to stay. But the they could at least take comfort that she was safe.

They hated the idea of having to hide who their powers, but they hope one day mutants like themselves would be able to show what they can do without fear of being persecuted because of something they can't control. The best they can do until then is use them to help people on the sly.

Adam was waiting when they got back. He had a big smile on his face, proud of what his niece had done. He had watched the whole thing on the security cameras that he hacked around the area. " You really used your head out there. I assume our friend is safe?"

"Yes sir, she is." Rebecca responds, feeling quite proud of herself and the team with her. "We managed to get her to the safe house with very little trouble. Six to four odds were better than none." They all were tired from their adventure and needed rest.

The next day, Adam held a little ceremony to officially induct Rebecca into the team. Opening a small box, she sees a ring. It looked like what the others wore. "This is a comlink that responds only to your DNA. This will be vital in future missions. Welcome to the team." He wanted her to work for this, they both knew just because she was blood, that didn't make it any easier.

Still, Adam had some worries watching the video. He noticed something about Rebecca that brought up concerns. She was growing proficient in her physical abilities, but it was something about her powers. He had remembered something Richard had told him while on his deathbed. Something about them evolving...But he had to wait another time to really look at that...


End file.
